Antennas and associated electronics systems for reception of satellite broadcasted signals designed for mounting on various vehicles such as but not limited to aircraft are known. Such systems may receive broadcast signals in the form of live television and radio and provide such data streams to passengers in the aircraft or other vehicle in the form of television broadcasts or radio broadcasts. Television broadcasts may be in the form of digital broadcast satellite (DBS) television service.
It has also been known to provide broadband data connectivity in the form of reception and transmission of radio signals to and from satellite systems from a vehicle such as an aircraft. Such broadband connectivity may provide connectivity to internet services such as the Worldwide Web, corporate internet services, virtual private networks (VPNs), etc. Further, broadband connectivity may provide passengers real time high speed data performance to all on-board users and may provide other data to both passengers and crew members of the aircraft or other vehicles.
Such systems require a significant amount of hardware as well as dedicated antennas on the vehicle or aircraft. In the case of an aircraft, it is desirable to minimize antennas and other equipment due to weight and space constraints.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated system which provides both broadband connectivity and DBS television service reception through an integrated system which does not require duplication of certain hardware portions.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.